Talella Clara
Origins and Childhood Talella Emily Clara was one of the many children of her Mandalorian mother, Akatia Aylana Talon and her Twi'lek father (who met her mother on a visit to Mandalore), Nadin Razul Talon. She was part of a poor Mandalorian family (to see Talella's sibilings names look at the infobox or see Holly Talon Blood). As a young girl she had shoulder length black hair, deep blue eyes and pale gold skin. She had strong force powers. During her youth, Talella was feicely independent, sarcastic and clever, much like her younger sister Holly Aayla-Maria Talon. However, the child's bubbly, bright personality vanished when her parents were suddenly killed by the death watch. After some hassle, Talella became a Jedi, this was when she gained a new personality, since her parent's deaths, she'd been random, like her life, but now she let the Jedi become her life. She was often in a bad, or at best, indifferent mood. Growing Up Slowly, her personality returned. By the time she 16, she as the same before. She had many of her sisters with her and had lots of friends. She was also close friends to another young Jedi, Who was called Jek, though Talella didn't know his last name. they went on a mission together when they were 19. Relationship and Marriage Talella was about 40 when she saw him again, and they were both Jedi masters. They fell in love, and secretly married, and he changed his name to Jek Clara, though he never publicly used his last name. A day after the wedding, he died on a mission, and the same day Talella discovered that she was pregnant. Talella was heartbroken, she became very grumpy again, and was hardly ever nice again. She never said why, instead she closed up, becoming cold, untrusting and indifferent to everyone. She hid behind a perfect Jedi master shell. She had a young daughter who she told everyone was adopted, she gave the child to the Jedi and didn't even tell her family the truth. She kept this secret buried deep in her mind and was known to be a secreive person, like her sister Talonia. Her daughter was named Tallatte Clara, but the woman did little more for her child than name her and, when she was very young, keep her alive. Talella had decided that she would not risk loving anyone again. However, the witness at the wedding, Holly Talon (Talella's younger sister), knew all Talella's secrets, though she had been paid alot to keep quiet, despite the fact Talella disaproved of Holly's Bounty Hunter lifestyle. Tallatte Discovers Talella's Secret The discovery was a complete accident, of course. Such things generally are. Certainly, she did not set out to make an enemy of the woman she believed to be her adoptive mother. Tallatte Clara had no idea that almost every word Talella Clara had told was a complete lie. She wouldn't even have guessed. Talella had always been perfectly reasonable, if a little snappy, but the heritage of Tallatte was the one thing she would never speak of. It had been a long, hard day and Tallatte was sitting by herself in her mother's home. It was a nice place, a little posh for her tastes, but nice all the same. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, stirring a small stack of papers. A few of the documents fell to the floor, Tallatte dropped to her knees, scooping up the documents. One in particular caught her eye. A picture, of a young man and woman, newly weds by the look of the picture. Tallatte froze. The woman in the picture - it was Talella! And the man! He had the same black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin that she was so used to seeing when she looked into the mirror! She looked at the picture again. In the background, she spotted another person. A beautiful young blonde woman. Aunty Holly, Tallatte realised. Talella will admit nothing, even if I confront her with the picture. Maybe Holly will tell me? Tallatte found Holly Talon in The Alliance For Peace headquarters, frowning at some kind of report. "Hello Tallatte, what brings you here?" she asked. "I was hoping you could explain something to me, Aunty Holly." Tallatte began. "So what is it you need explaining, and I'll do my best to help you." As Holly spoke, she rotated herself 180 degrees to face her niece. Tallatte pressed the picture into Holly's hand. Holly's face paled and her hands shook slightly. Tallatte noticed, even though Holly was quickly back in control. "Where.... when.... how did you find this?" Holly's voice was barely a whisper. "Nevermind that. Just tell me! Tell me who he is! Tell me why she lied!" "Talella always wanted to be the 'perfect' Jedi. What she did was against the Jedi Code." Holly looked up, meeting her niece's eyes. Tallatte took a shaky breath in. Was this going to be it? Was she going to find out the hidden truth? Or would Holly lie to protect Talella? "I think there was only about five people that knew about Talella's marriage.... Jek was killed within four days of the wedding...." "Jek?" "Jek Clara. Your father." Tallatte stared directly at Holly. "Aunty Holly. Tell me everything." "You deserve an explanation, ideally from your mother, but that won't happen anytime ever. I'll explain as best I can." Holly sighed, as if she'd rather not be having this conversation, but then it wasn't exactly Holly's responsibility to be telling her this story, Tallatte thought. "Your mother was forty when she married Jek. I don't know how long they'd been a couple, I was never told, but I know they'd known each other for years. She invited me to the wedding on the condition that I never spoke of it anyone. She didn't even invite our sister Talonia, and you know how close they are...." "Not so close now though." Tallatte pointed out. "True enough, what with one thing and another. The list goes on a bit there." "It does, but stop changing the subject." Holly grinned, caught out and knowing it. "I remember that day well.... it was exactly a week before my twenty seventh birthday. I remember the weather that day was wonderful. It was one of those days that when you think back, alot of your memories are the bright blue colour that the sky only ever is in the best memories of your life, if you see what I mean there. I remember there was a beautiful serenity about that day, like it was meant to be perfect." "Quit it with the waffling aunt Hol." Again, Holly shot her a niece a nervous grin. There's something she doesn't want me to know, Tallatte realised. "So.... how much do you know about my father?" Tallatte asked. "Not much. His name - his age. He was only a few months older than your mother." She knows more than she's letting on said a voice in Tallatte's head. Tallatte tried to ignore it, but it persisted with: she will not tell her the full truth unless you tell her you think there's something she's not telling you. Holly had turned back to her reports, and reading through them so quickly Tallatte would be surprised if Holly knew a word of their content. She took a deep breath. "Aunty Holly, I know there's something you haven't told me." Holly did not look round, but she became visibly tense. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes you do! I can tell!" Tallatte's voice rose in annoyance. Holly made no attempt to reply. "Tell me. Now." Tallatte's voice was almost a growl. Holly got up, crossed the room, searched through some things for a few moments, before appartantly finding what she was looking for. She handed Tallatte a datapad. "Your father's diary. He gave this to me to give to.... to his child, should he and Talella ever have a child. I don't know how, or why, but he knew he was going die. I was instructed to keep the diary a secret. It was to be for you only." "How did he know he was going to die? Why did he give this to you? Why not my mother!?" Tallatte only spoke the first three of the questions that jumped into her head. Her mind was reeling. Holly looked at her. "I don't know. Maybe the answers are in the diary?" "I'll find out. I'll find out everything about my father its the last thing I do." Holly sighed "If the little I know is anything to go on, it probably will be the last thing you do. It was almost the last thing I did." Tallatte Comes Home (and Leaves Again) Tallatte Clara let herself into her mother's posh apartment on Coruscant, near the Jedi temple. For the first time in her entire 18 year long life, she was yearning to see the woman who'd decieved her for years: Her own mother. "Tallatte? Is that you?" Talella's voice called from the older woman's bedroom. Stupid question, I'm the only one with a key to her house, Tallatte thought crossly. "Yes mum." She replied breaking Talella's life long rule that she only called her Talella. Her mother stepped out into the doorway, "I am not your real mother!" She almost shouted, looking flustered. "Yes you are!" Tallatte argued back, holding out the Datapad she was clutching and showing Talella the picture resting on top. It was a faded photogragh of a young couple, smiling at each other, with a young blonde watching in the background, obviously taken on a perfect day. They were standing in a beautiful garden somewhere. The girl wore a wedding dress of brilliant white lace and had dark hair, she seemed quite young, but was clearly Talella. The elderly woman slipped her pale, trembling hands under the picture, staring at it, "But where....where....was...it? I thought they were.....all....um...gone!" Talella's usual perfect mask vanished. Tallatte Clara narrowed her eyes, "You lied to me, destoryed the evidence, like you wish you could destroy the truth! You tryed to destroy the memory of my father." She shouted. Her mother rolled her eyes, "Calm down Tallatte, I only wanted to protect you from our mistakes, Holly clearly cares for my views as much as she always has done." "LIKE YOU CARE!!! YOU WERE PROTECTING YOURSELF NOT ME!!! Holly's the one who looked after me, not you!" Tallatte screamed, then she walked across the room and started gathering her things, not looking at her mother. "I'm leaving." she said bluntly when she finished. "Do not be stupid! Where will you go? To Holly ''no doubt?!" Talella glowered to her daughter, spitting her sister's name. "No, Tala will help." Tallatte replied, pushing her mother aside and walking to the door. "Her name is Talanna, and what might she help with?" Talella said sharply. "Find out what you never told me. And the information Holly won't tell me." Tallatte answered in a blunt, cold tone of voice, then she turned, datapad, lightsaber and other belongings gathered, and left. Talella Clara stared after her, dazed, wondering what would happen now. Tallatte Leaves The Jedi Order Tallatte Clara sat on the wall outside her mother's apartment, wondering if she should really go to Talanna. Did her aunt know? Holly had mentioned five people who had known about Talella's relationship. Holly, Talella, Jek, and two others....so maybe, just maybe Talanna knew? Tallatte became vaugely aware that people were staring her. I can't blame them, she thought, she was perched a wall, her head in her hands, a small bundle of belongings on her knees, and, judging by the fact she'd been running all over the city, barely pausing for thought since three hours ago, when she'd spoken to Holly, she looked a complete mess. Tallatte's mind was reeling too much to allow her to care, so she just raised her head, placed her left hand on the hilt of her Lightsaber, and stared back, her eyes narrowed, like Holly Talon's did, moments before she shot someone. Everyone looked away. Tallatte smirked. Then sank back into thought, staring at the Jedi temple. She had to hope Talanna knew, because Talonia wouldn't know, likewise Taline and Talina, Holly couldn't look after her, she was too busy, and after that she had a limited number of options. She could stay with the Jedi, living the life she'd alway hated, and risk bumping into her mother again. Not appealing, she admitted. Or she could just run away and hope. Nope. Talanna ''had to know, besides Talanna always knew secrets and gossip, she had a habbit of finding things out. First, she thought, she had to make sure no Jedi thought she'd gone missing and tried to find her. Tallatte Clara squared her shoulders, stood up, gathered her belongings, set her face into the emotionless yet determined expression her family of Jedi/Bounty hunters/Sith had perfected, and strode into the Jedi temple, with an air about her that implied the the storm was about begin. She looked around, and then walked up to a female Jedi standing nearby. The woman had her back to Tallatte, her chocolate hair spilling down her shoulders. The young girl was in no mood to wait, she coughed loudly. Talonia Clara spun round, ready to get cross. Her whole face changed when she saw Tallatte standing there, her face pale, emotionless and business like, framed by her black hair. "Tallatte?" She equired, knowing that something was wrong. "Lonia, I'm...." Tallatte's voice trembled, and she started again, aware that everyone in the coridoor was staring at them, but no longer caring, "I'm leaving." She managed. Talonia stared at the young woman she believed to be her adopted neice, "What? What are you talking about?!" She half stammered, half shouted. "I am talking about the Jedi order! I'm leaving!" Tallatte shouted back, before adding, "I'm sorry." "Why? Why go? What about your mother? Does she know?" Talonia was full of questions. "I know now." Talella's voice drifted across as she stepped from the other end of the passage and met her daughters gaze. Everyone could feel the tension. Tallatte didn't know why, but she couldn't bear it. She re-gathered her belongings, and pulled her eyes from her mother and rested them on her aunt. "I'm sorry." She repeated, then she turned on her heel and strode out without looking back at Talella. As soon as her daughter had left Talella looked at her older sister, burst into tears and ran out of the coridoor. This left Talonia very confused, Talella hadn't cried in years. Jek's Ghost Close to the end of the Clone Wars, the day after Tallatte left, Talella was alone in her garden, medatating, when Jek's ghost appeared beside her. He told her that soon his ghost would fade away completely, but before he "died again", he could use the force to make her pregnant with their second child. Though Talella was reluctant, he did so, then Jek Clara died away forever. Talella was left, for the second time, secretly pregnant with a child she didn't want, only this time, not even she knew, as she'd protested so much, Jek had promised not to. 9 months later, Talella gave birth to another daughter, who she named Talliette-Jekia. Gallery Welcome to my gallery, here my family and friends have gathered some images of me. Some embarass me, as do the images, however I have left them here for you to view if you wish to do so. ~Jedi~Master~Talella~Emily~Clara~Talon~ 17:13, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Holly1.png|Holly Talon, one of Talella's younger sisters. Talanna111.png|Talanna Clara-Talon, another younger sister of Talella's. Talliaa.png|Talonia Clara, Talella's older sister. Anne.png|Anne Secura, one of Talella's sisters. Dazz1.png|Dazz Saberlegend, Talella's brother. jett.png|Jett Saberlegend, another brother. talina.png|Talina Clara, the youngest of Talella's sister. Katesecura.png|Lady Kate Secura, Talella's sister, the Senator of Felucia. taline.png|Taline Clara, Talella's sister. Talella3.png|Jedi Master Talella Clara. Jek1.png|Jek Clara, Talella's husband. jek2.png|Jek and Talella, age 19, in the Jedi temple. Tallatte.png|Tallatte Clara, Talella and Jek's daughter. Weddingtaljek.png|Talella and Jek's secret wedding. Wedding.png|Another wedding photo of Talella and Jek. Tallatte2.png|Tallatte Clara, aged 18. Jekdata.png|Jek Clara's dairy, left for his child, if he ever had one, later given to Tallatte by Holly. Talliette-Jekia.png|Talliette-Jekia Clara. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Member Category:Female Characters Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Republic Category:Jedi Diplomat Category:Humans